Tibbs Hodgeman and the Force of Dread
Tibbs Hodgeman and the Force of Dread 'is a book being written by Witherstorm and Alex Sapre, as the first title from The Adventures of Tibbs Hodgeman. It should be completed sometime around June-August, 2016. As we write this book, the plot will be posted on this article so you can read it while we're writing and revising it. Synopsis ''As a role model, Tibbs Hodgeman and his friends must help save the world by defeating Tidus Shackleton and his Force of Dread. In order to accomplish the greatest and most legendary mission the world has ever seen, they must journey his way beyond the edges of the worlds, otherworldly Polugues, to gather all they need, to gather all the unrevealed information, to conquer this terrible group. Terror is unleashed, and the evil Force's Duskstrike begins its rampage across the world. Will the gang save the remainders of it? Will they take down the Force of Dread, for good? Find out, in Tibbs Hodgeman and the Force of Dread. Chapters Chapter 1 - The News and the Old Lady Chapter 2 - The Spell Market Chapter 3 - The Tracking Device Chapter 4 - The First Adventure to Polugues Chapter 5 - The Dominion-Bomb Chapter 6 - The Two Groups Meet Chapter 7 - Sweet Victory! Chapter 8 - Rise of the Legend Plot Chapter 1: ''The News and the Old Lady''' Tibbs had a strict daily routine. He would wake up in the morning and open his post, eat breakfast at exactly seven-thirty in the morning and go out and walk one block around his house. There were many more things that I will not go into. He'd end up reading the newspaper at night, just before he went to bed. One day, when he was reading the news, one of the front headings read in big letters, "''THE FORCE OF DREAD GIVES DREAD TO THE WORLD". ''He was simply ''shocked! '' "I have to do something," he said to himself, "I have to do something to help all the wretched people and defeat this bunch of nerds." He stopped reading newspaper and went to sleep. When he was out for the walk the next morning, he kept thinking about the news his brain saw last night. He kept mumbling to himself about it. While he was pondering over the news, he didn't watch where he was going and ended up in Edna Sapre's house. You may think it was okay since she would be understanding, but she had a reputation of being a very cranky lady. Tibbs decided to go inside anyways since he thought Edna had information about the Force of Dread. The door was unlocked and it creeeaaked open as Tibbs went inside. Edna was playing darts in her office, but she heard the loud noise the door made. She immediately flew downstairs and went to investigate. She was an old woman and had to carry a cane whenever she walked. She looked in the dining room, no one there--she looked in the playroom, no one there either--she looked in the bathroom, ''down ''the toilet, surely nothing there--and then she went across the corridor. Tibbs had entered her living room and was sitting comfortably on the couch, still pondering over the news. He heard Edna's footsteps and silently got up. When Edna was about to enter the living room, Tibbs suddenly jumped out from behind the door. Edna was so startled, she let out the biggest scream the world had ever heard, and then fainted. Tibbs slowly walked away from the body and into the library. There seemed to be hundreds of shelves, each filled with many different books. There was a sign to his left that read, PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION -Edna. Tibbs checked each shelf, obeying the note the sign read, in hopes of getting information. "Animals? No. Myths? No," he muttered as he searched every dusty shelf's title. The floorboards creaked as his stepped on them with his shoes. Edna finally got up, and went into the library. She clenched a fist and put it on her hips. "Hey!" she called in a fierce voice. Tibbs turned from the shelves and looked at her, "You robber! You bandit! You thief! What the devil are you doing prowling in my house?" "Uh-uh I-I w-w-was l-lo," he stammered, trying to come up with an excuse. "Well?!" she asked, walking slowly into Tibbs' face. Tibbs walked backward and balanced himself on what he thought was the wall. It was a shelf. It threw Tibbs right off balance and he landed on the floor. The shelf was not so lucky. It leaned backwards and fell onto another shelf. The entire scene was like a dominoes puzzle. Each shelf collapsed onto another one. Books were flying, Edna was screaming, and the world was spinning like mad. Tibbs' eyes fell upon a book that crashed onto his head and fell on the floor. It was called "The Dark Ages", and it landed on a chapter called "The Force of Dread". "Gimme the answer to my question," snapped Edna, looking around the terribly-messy library, "I want the answer, and I want it now, and look smart about it." Tibbs finally got up from the floor and pulled himself together. "Please ma'am, I just read the news last night," he said "and it said something about this." He held up the book that fell on his head earlier, the one that read about the Force of Dread. "I am here to get your help." Those words just shot out of his vocal cords and he didn't expect to say this eariler. "You have me tantalised," Edna said, still ratty about the messy library, "Go on," "That's... it." was the reply "So, yeah," Edna said "Is that all you came to tell me? I see that you are a very pleasant person," her voice had suddenly got softer and much more gentle. "I apologise for being idiotic to you earlier, but I'm afraid that I may not have the guts to do it." "What?!" Tibbs shouted "Yes you do! You could just use that frightening voice of yours to simply terrify the nuts out of them!" "You don't understand," said Edna "that those imbeciles are twenty million times stronger than both of us put together. No piggery-jokery here." "Al...riiight..." Tibbs said, "So yeah, what's the plan?" "The plan for what?" Edna said, putting her fist on her hips, "We only started babblementing about this a minute ago." She had suddenly put on a terrible facial expression, and she was facing Tibbs, and the window. Pedestrians glared in. “There she is,” one said, “Yeah,” said another, “That cranky old lady’s bossing her guests about again,” “Hey you!” cried the first, banging on the window. “What are you doing?” “I am telling you to shut up and go away at once!” Edna snapped, “Wow,” said another. “That dudette ''really ''gets angry easily.” Edna was infuriated. She strode crossly to the window and slammed it shut, then drew the curtains across. “I shall invent a redstone auto-fire arrow-dispensing machine, sometime,” said Edna, folding her arms across, “to keep those dunderheads, those foul-tasting maggots right off my lawn.” It was clear she was, because of the people just then, in a very ugly mood. “Calm down,” said Tibbs “No point screaming your head off,” “Do you expect me to calm down right after accepting unacceptable behaviour from idiots?” shouted Edna, “Yes,” said Tibbs, raising an eyebrow, “Then lower your expectations,” yelled Edna, “Actually, it would be very much appreciated if you could invent one of those chitty-chitty-bang-bang arrow-sharpshooters, yeah? Those, ya know, stuff and stuff, yadda yadda yadda, yeah? Good idea, eh?” “Actually,” began Tibbs “That wasn’t what I actually came for,” trying to come back to the subject, “So yeah,” said Edna “What ''were you here for then?” "I was going to try to get your help," said Tibbs. "I saw the newspaper headline say something about the Force of Dread." Edna faced him with a dark expression. "You know about the period of prohibition don't you?" She continued without giving him a chance to respond "Prohibition was a time when gangsters ruled the town while honest citizens quaked in their beds!" "I don't get it," Tibbs said, looking confused. Characters Tibb's Gang * Tibbs Hodgeman * Dean * Mary * Gene * Rosaline * Edna Sapre The Force of Dread * Tidus Shackleton * Jeprik * Draegan * Vandrette * Seraphim * The Duskstrike Minor Characters * The Spell Seller * Disco Polugue Welcomer Category:Stories Category:Witherstorm Category:Tibbs Hodgeman and the Force of Dread Category:The Adventures of Tibbs Hodgeman Category:Alex Sapre